Return of the Tender Lover
| recorded = 2014-2015 Brandon's Way Recording Los Angeles, California | venue = | studio = | genre = R&B, Pop | length = 42:41 | label = Def Jam | producer = Babyface (also exec.), Daryl Simmons | prev_title = Love, Marriage & Divorce | prev_year = 2014 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = | single2 = Exceptional | single2date = November 27, 2015 }} }} Return of the Tender Lover is the eighth studio album from American R&B singer Babyface. It was released December 4, 2015, on Def Jam Recordings. The album pays homage to his classic 1989 album, Tender Lover and serves as the follow-up to his last album Grown & Sexy (2005). It is his first solo album of new studio material in 10 years. While its lyrics focus mainly on themes of romance, perseverance and devotion, Return of the Tender Lover incorporates pop-soul love songs as well as elements of old-school R&B that evokes some his earlier work. As a result, the album received generally positive reviews from critics who praised the album's production, songwriting and direction. "We've Got Love" was released as the album's lead single on August 4, 2015. Return of The Tender Lover is the singer's first solo album since Playlist (2007), and his first consisting of only original material since Grown & Sexy (2005). Background Following the release of his collaborative album with Toni Braxton, Love, Marriage & Divorce (2014) which was a commercial success, Babyface finished Return of The Tender Lover with Daryl Simmons and Kameron Glasper. Babyface said of the process: "It was an organic thing where the songs came fast — I didn’t want to do too many songs, just an old-school album, eight songs, and just make sure they’re eight good ones". Babyface has called the album "Unapologetic R&B" and said: "It doesn’t have to be the kind of hi-hats or kick or 808s sound. It’s just going to be a real drummer, bass player, guitar player, piano player. It’s going to feel real good based off of musicianship." Reception Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = The Boston Globe | rev2Score = B- | rev3 = Consequence of Sound | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Guardian | rev4Score = Simpson, Dave. [https://www.theguardian.com/music/2015/dec/03/babyface-return-of-the-tender-lover-review Review: Return of the Tender Lover]. The Guardian. Retrieved on 2015-12-12. | rev5 = Rolling Stone | rev5Score = }} Return of the Tender Lover received generally positive reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 76, indicating "generally favorable reviews".[http://www.metacritic.com/music/return-of-the-tender-lover/babyface Return of the Tender Lover Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More]. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2015-12-07. Andy Kellman of AllMusic gave the album four stars out of five, calling it "smooth, all about romance, devotion and perseverance" while adding that it's "among Babyface's best". Ken Capobianco of The Boston Globe gave the album a B-, stating that "Babyface remains polished yet funky...", realizing that he "can't compete with the obsessive bedpost-rattling Ty Dolla Signs and The Weeknds of the world". He goes on to add that he "proclaims his love for women for who they are, instead of what they can do for him". Commercial performance In the United States, the album debuted at number 39 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 19,000 first-week sales. Track listing All tracks produced by Babyface; except "I Want You" produced by Babyface and Daryl Simmons. Charts Personnel Credits adapted from liner notes.Babyface - Return Of The Tender Lover (CD liner notes). Def Jam Recordings. B0023939-02 * Babyface - vocals, writer, producer, keyboards, executive producer, guitar, background vocals, drum programming, A&R * Tony Russell - bass * Demonte Posey - Hammond B3 organ * Andre Delano - saxophone * Daryl Simmons - writer, producer * Kameron Glasper - writer, background vocals * Richie Pena - drums * Walter Barnes - bass * Brandon Coleman - Wurlitzer * After 7 - vocals, background vocals * El DeBarge - vocals, background vocals * Michael Ripoll - guitar * Greg Phillinganes - piano * Lemar Carter - drums * Nathan East - bass * Paul Boutin -recording, mixing, percussion * Herb Powers, Jr. - mastering * Randee St. Nicholas - photography * Kyledidthis - Art direction, design References Category:2015 albums Category:Babyface (musician) albums